Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 2
Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou 4-koma Anthology (モンスター娘のいる日常 4コマアンソロジー Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō Yonkoma Ansorojī) Volume 2, also known as Monster Musume: I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 2, is the second volume of a compilation of 4koma comics created by professional and amateur artists that have been submitted as fan-parodies of the Monster Musume characters and universe. While the initial comics were presented on the manga's official website, they were later collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Tokuma Shoten in Japan and translated for an English release by Seven Seas Entertainment. Volume two was released in Japan by Tokuma Shoten on the 12th, September 2015, and translated and released for English audiences by Seven Seas Entertainment on the 12th, July 2016. __TOC__ Chapters Title: Papi in the Bird's Cafe (P01) Artist: Nobuyoshi-Samurai (Torikissa! (Bird Cafe!), Co-Op Samurai 203 circle) Plot: Papi get's lost while taking a shortcut home and finds herself at the Birdhouse Cafe. |} |} Title: I'm Sure They'll Get Bigger (P17) Artist: Sukage (Pleasantlycreate circle) Plot: When Zombina loses her breasts, Manako finds them and decides to "try them on". |} |} Title: Studying with Monster Girls! (P27) Artist: Zank (Shirakabadori circle) Plot: While studying about the various cultures of his house guests, Kimihito asks the girls where they learned about human society. |} |} Title: A Near-Daily Occurence (P35) Artist: Mayuru Shido (Welcome to the Futanari Cafe, B-crews circle) Plot: The Kurusu household deals with Miia's latest cooking attempt. |} |} Title: Spooking The Spider (P43) Artist: 221 (tsutsuichi) ( , Karibanizumu circle) Plot: Becoming annoyed with Rachnera's "cool" personality, Miia attempts to "bring her down a peg". |} |} Title: Everyday Life of a Snake (P53) Artist: Adoventyara (Oni ga deru ka Ja ga deru ka in Manga Time Kirara Forward, T&K circle) Plot: A look into the daily life of Miia. |} |} Title: Post Your Cutest Monster Girl Pics (P59) Artist: Masha (AstroQube circle) Plot: A series of short skits between monster girls. |} |} Title: Monster Girls in the Summer (P71) Artist: Ahobaka (The Other Side Just For Me, Ahobaka circle) Plot: Kimihito and his house guests spend a day at the beach. |} |} Title: Not-So-Everyday Life with a Carnal Beast (P83) Artist: Horitomo (The Girl I Like is a Monster Girl) Plot: The girls must deal with Kimihito's carnal instincts when he is accidentally turned into a tentacle monster. |} |} Title: Delusional Path (P97) Artist: Otogi Kurokawa (Otogi no Kuni no Soapland circle) Plot: Kimihito discovers Meroune's Shoujo Manga collection. |} |} Title: Yearning for the Stars (P105) Artist: Tottori-saQ ( , Kyōkai Senjō no Limbo) Plot: When Meroune expresses her interest in the mythological stories behind astronomy, Kimihito and the other girls also become interested in the subject. |} |} Title: Direct-to-Video (P119) Artist: Setouchi (Setouchi Pharmaceuticals circle) Plot: A series of miss-adventures involving videos and videogames. |} |} Title: B.B.Q. (P131) Artist: Yuushi Aruse (Chapedizo 2 circle) Plot: The M.O.N. team goes out to have a barbecue. |} |} Title: (P139) Artist: Z-ton (If You Don't Mind This Hideous Body, SHIS circle)(Volume 2 cover) Plot: Two short skits involving Kimihito's house guests in the wild. |} |} Gallery File:KBta1Er.jpg Meroune Lorelei colored.jpg Suu colored.jpg Rachnera Arachnera colored.jpg Trivia *This volume came with 3 collector's post cards. *In I'm Sure They'll Get Bigger, Zombina makes reference to the events of Chapter 22 where she goes on a date with Kimihito Kurusu to lure out "D". *The "Spider-hero" movies that Rachnera discovers in Direct-to-Video are references to the films in the Spider-man Trilogy (2002-2004) and The Amazing Spider-man (2012) film. *Yonkoma manga (4コマ漫画, "four cell manga", or 4-koma for short) is a comic-strip format that generally consists of gag comic strips within four panels of equal size ordered from top to bottom. It is the preferred format for newspaper comics. Category:Fandom Category:Products